More Like Her
by Frankielynn
Summary: Bella loves Jasper. Jasper is in love with Alice. In fact tonight he's going to ask her to marry him, and all Bella can do is smile and be just the best friend."Just answer the question. It'll never be me will it?" "No." One-Shot.


**So, As I promised, I'm bringing them back. This is an oldie but a goodie, Well, I think so at least. I wasnt to thank AJasperForMe, for yet again helping me clean these all up. Big, Big thank you's.**

**We heart it one-shot contest  
Penname: Frankielynn  
Title: More like her  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice Jasper /Bella  
Picture: #4  
Word count: 2,577  
Summary: Bella loves Jasper. Jasper is in love with Alice. In fact tonight he's going to ask her to marry him, and all Bella can do is smile and be just the best friend."Just answer the question. It'll never be me will it?" "No."  
Disclaimer: I do not own, I just play.  
Warning: You may cry, have tissue handy before reading. Just saying.  
And of course a big thanks to my beta "AJasperForMe", it's pretty cause of you.**

* * *

It would never change, he was always gonna choose her, no matter what. I had to learn to not get my hopes up whenever he called. After all, I was just the best friend. She was his everything. Fuck it, I hated watching them be happy while I was standing on the outside still waiting to find that one person that would make me forget about him and make me happy too.

I had given up on Jasper ever seeing me as anything but his best friend Bella a long time ago. We had had our moment, and as soon as Alice came into his life, it was all over. She was his everything. Alice was soft and calm, where I was tough and outspoken. I played fantasy football and drank beer. Alice owned a flower shop and sipped wine. She dressed in feminine clothes that hugged her small figure, and I didn't even own one pair of heels. She was the calming side to Jasper. I was the wild child he could never tame.

She made him happy, and if I let myself truly think it, she was what was right for him. Jasper was just a better man because of her. She understood his past and never faulted him for it. It hurt me to realize I could never be that for him, not in the way she was. I would always be the best friend. That was the best I could be for Jasper.

I was having trouble sleeping again. An old movie I had seen a million times played on the TV. I spoke the lines word for word with Humphrey Bogart. "Here's looking at you, kid." I said as a tear ran down my cheek. The phone ringing brought me out of my Casablanca-induced trance.

"Hello?" I sniffled.

"Bells? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Jasper's concerned voice made me laugh.

"I'm fine Jasper, just watching a sad movie."

"No, you're not watching Casablanca again are you? That movie always makes you cry." I could hear him laughing at me on the other end.

"But it's such a good movie, Jasper. How can you not love it?"

"'Cause you always made me watch and Alice loves it. She makes me watch it almost weekly." I could almost hear him rolling his eyes. Being told Alice made him watch a movie I loved because it reminded me of Jasper, stung me harder than I thought. I tried to recover and laugh it off for Jasper's sake. He couldn't know how I was dying inside from just hearing her name.

"Well, she has good taste." My laugh was fake. I momentarily wondered if he could tell. If he did, he ignored it.

"Anyway," Jasper nervously cleared his throat.

"What's up Jazz, whatcha need?" I pressed the phone tighter to my ear to hear over the movie. I was too lazy to turn the volume down right then.

"I need advice on something. And since you're a girl, I figured you'd be the best one to ask."

"Last time I checked I was a girl. Not sure how good that makes me at giving advice, but I'll try." I answered, curling up under my covers farther. I wasn't sure what Jasper could need my advice on, and I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Well, that's good. Ok, um, so Valentine's Day is coming up and I wanted to do something nice for Alice, but I'm not really good at all this romantic stuff. So I was hoping you could help."

"Oh." _He wants my help to plan a romantic date with another girl_. _No, you want him happy, you can do this._ I tried to talk myself out of crying on the phone to Jasper. The only time Jasper had ever seen or heard me cry was when my dad died. I wasn't gonna cry now, not over this, not right now.

"I wanna ask her to marry me, Bells. I really think she's the one."

"Oh. Well congrats, Jasper."

"Thanks. So what's your advice?" I tried to think of how I would want a guy to ask me, of how I'd want Jasper to ask me. I again choked on my unshed tears and gave him my best advice.

"This is Texas. Take her to that year-round state fair thing."

"Really? That doesn't seem all that romantic, B."

"Let me finish."

"Sorry, continue." Jasper laughed.

"Take her to that fair. Take her up in the ferris wheel, when it stops at the top, that's when you ask her. Trust me Jasper, she'll love it." _I would have loved it._

"You really think that'll be romantic enough?"

"It's the simple gestures that mean the most, Jasper. It's perfect."

"Thanks, Bells. That's why I love you so much. Night B, talk to you tomorrow, let you know how it went."

"Love you too, Jazz. Night." _Sure, 'cause I really wanna know all about it_. I thought to myself. I hung up the phone as fat angry tears finally spilled from my eyes. I turned back to my movie just as the credits began to roll. I had missed my favorite part. Perfect.

I could feel the headache start to tease me as the tension from the day wore on my body. Tonight was the night Jasper would ask Alice to marry him, and he had been in a giddy mood all day. I, on the other hand, had been in a sore mood and trying to avoid him at all costs. For my sanity and his safety. It wasn't fair I knew, to be avoiding him. He was my best friend, but I couldn't help it, I just wasn't ready to be happy for him yet. If ever.

Rounding the corner, trying to dodge yet another one of Jasper's concerned glances, I bumped right into Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen had been trying to get me to go out with him since I came to work here, he also was my boss. Edward wasn't a bad guy, he just wasn't Jasper.

"Bella."

"Hi, Edward."

"Where's the fire? You seemed in a hurry."

"Sorry ... I um ... I was headed to the bathroom." Buying my badly told lie, Edward stepped out of my way letting me pass.

"Oh, Bella!" He called after me, once I had gotten so far away from him.

"Yes?"

"It's Valentine's today."

"I know." _Thanks for reminding me._

"Well, I was wondering ... you have any plans for later?" The hopefulness in his voice made me feel guilty for turning him down yet again, but I just wanted to be alone.

"Yeah, I'm gonna watch a movie marathon on TV Land, and pass out in a bottle of Jack and some crappy box of chocolates."

"Oh, ok. Well, if you change your mind, give me a call." I didn't have to turn around to see the disappointment on his face, I had heard it.

"Sorry Edward, I'm not a big fan of Valentine's Day."

"No, it's ok. I understand."

"Thanks anyway."

"Yeah, see you around, Bella."

"See you around." Maybe one day I'd take him up on his offer, there wouldn't be any harm in trying. I finished my day without running into either Edward or Jasper again. Thankful client overload and making Valentine's plans kept Jasper in his office most of the day.

I set my car keys in the bowl by the door and made my way to the kitchen, pressing the message button on my machine as I went.

"You have five new messages."

"Woohoo!" I mumbled to myself, grabbing a whiskey glass from the cupboard.

"Message one, sent Monday at 5:30 PM: Hey Bells, it's Jasper. I just got off work. I'm taking your advice, and I'm asking Alice to marry me at the fair tonight. Wish me luck, later."

"Good luck, Jasper." I told the answering machine, deleting it in the process, waiting for the next message to play.

"Message two, sent Monday at 6:00 PM: Bella, it's your mother. I just wanted to let you know, that Emmett boy, what was his last name again? Anyway, he had a baby girl yesterday. I think they named her Emily. Isn't that great?"

"Message two deleted."

"Message three, sent Monday at 6:37 PM: Bella, hey, it's um ... it's Edward. I tried calling you once before, guess your line was busy. Look, about today, forget it. I just broke up with my girlfriend. I guess you don't want to date, or maybe you just don't want to date me. Either way, I understand. I won't bother you again. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day."

"Message three saved."

"Message four, sent Monday at 7:00 PM: Bella, it's Edward again. Look ... I know it's not really my place, and I know you don't know me well enough, but if you even just want a friend ... just to talk, I'm here. Give me a call sometime. Night, Bella.

"Message four saved."

"Message five, sent Monday at 8:00 PM: Bells, it's Jasper. I guess you're not home or just not answering your phone. Any who, I'll just try you again later. Happy Valentine's Day, Bells. I love you."

"Message five deleted." He sounded so fucking happy, in love and peaceful. She must have said yes. Jasper wouldn't sound so blissed-out if she said no. Finally getting to pour my drink, the phone rang again. Seeing the name flash across the ID screen, I didn't want to answer, didn't want to actually hear him say the words I already knew.

"Hello?"

"Bella, glad I finally caught you. Where were you? Wait ... let me guess, V-day date?"

"No, I'm staying home tonight. I worked late at the office. I just got home."

"You get my messages?"

"No." I lied.

"Oh, well I just wanted to let you know, your advice worked. She said yes! I'm engaged, Bells! I'm gonna get married!" He was giggling like a girl. I smiled despite the ache in my chest. I can do this, I can be happy. I could do it for Jasper's sake.

"That's great, Jasper. I knew she'd say yes."

"Yeah, you were right, as always. You're the best, Bells. Thanks."

"That's what friends are for."

"I guess so. Hey listen, I'm gonna invite Alice to come hang with the gang this Saturday night, meet everyone. You gonna come? I know you've met before, but it was only for a sec that one time. I want the two most important women in my life to properly meet. Say you'll come, please."

The two most important women in his life. The words rang loud in my ears as I felt my world spin around me. I was important, but just not important enough. I wasn't Alice. I was Bella, and Bella was just his best friend.

"Bella? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Um, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to or not. I'll let you know. Look Jasper, it's late. I'm tired. I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Congrats again."

"It's only 9:00, Bella. Whatever. Just say you'll think about it, please? For me?"

"I'll think about it, but no promises."

"All I ask. Love you, Bells. Night."

"L-... Love you too, Jasper. Night."

I didn't sleep that night. I was tired and sore the next morning. I had spent the entire night trying to find a way to get out of going Saturday, a way of nicely extricating myself from Jasper's life. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to see him happy with someone else. I knew marrying Alice would mean she'd be in his life fully. She'd be around for our poker games, for company picnics. It would also mean I would lose all the things that were just me and Jasper; no more hanging out after work just the two of us, no more us period. I knew his marrying Alice would mean having to share, that even though he was still my best friend, I was no longer his. At least not in the way I used to be, he had Alice for that now.

I knew what I was going to have to do today when I saw Jasper. It was going to kill him, but it would be no where as bad as it would kill me.

I knocked softly on his door, waiting for him to answer.

"Come in, it's open."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure, what's up? Everything ok?"

"Yes ... no ... God, I dunno how to break up with you."

"Break up with me? Bells, what's going on?" He moved from around his desk to sit next to me, his arms stretching out to embrace me.

"Stop! I have to tell you this and you comforting me will only make it harder."

"Ok. You're scaring me, Bella."

"I'm sorry." I could feel my eyes start to burn. I needed to make this fast or I'd change my mind.

"It's ok, but what's up? This isn't like you."

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bells."

"No, I mean, I'm in love with you."

"Oh."

"But you love Alice and she's perfect for you, and I'm just your best friend. And I can't ... I can't be just your best friend anymore, Jasper."

"What are you saying? What do you mean?" His eyes glowed with anger and confusion, but most of all with hurt.

"I mean I can't watch you be happy with her, knowing it'll never be me. 'Cause it will never be me, will it Jasper?"

"Bella ..."

"Just answer the question. It'll never be me will it?"

"No."

"So ... I can't ... I tried, but I can't. I can't fake being happy for you, because I'm not and it's not fair to any of us to pretend."

"Bella ... please."

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I love you too much to stand in the way, so I'm not. This is me being the bigger person. Let me go, if you love me at all, just let me go." Jasper nodded, pleading me with his eyes to reconsider.

"I'm handing in my two week's notice to Edward as well. And I don't think I'll be making it Saturday night either."

"Ok." His eyes looked at his desk, at a picture taken from the last company softball game. It was a picture of me and him. I was sitting on his lap laughing. He was holding an ice pack on his head after I beaned him with the ball. Both of us looked lost in our own little world, in our own Jasper-Bella world.

"That was a good day with you."

"Yeah, it was." I smiled as his hand traced over the picture.

"You want to have it?" He made a move to hand it to me.

"No, you keep it."

"Ok." with that I walked out of Jasper's office and his life.


End file.
